


Shattered Stone

by nyanbacon



Series: Restless Eternity [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cave, Cave in, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Paralysis, conscious during death, crushed, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Cole dies.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Restless Eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Shattered Stone

Cole couldn’t see anything. He was okay with that.

He couldn’t breathe either, though, and he was less okay with that. 

He was strong, but there was no way he could pry the boulder that was currently pinning his body to the floor. And even if he could, he was paralyzed. His back had snapped in a moment of searing pain a while ago, and now he couldn’t feel his legs.

He slowly dragged in a breath that made his lungs rattle ominously. He rested his head on the ground, letting tears fill his eyes. He couldn’t move, and he didn’t know where his team was. He was going to die alone.

His breath hitched when he heard voices, frantic voices, calling his name. He picked his head up.

“Guys?” He called, and his voice cracked. Moving anything below his shoulders caused so much pain that he then sobbed shortly after speaking. He so desperately wished the rocks on top of him had broken his neck and not left him to bleed out.

Kai was keeping a flame in his hand lit and it provided the only light as they rounded the corner of the cave. With the tears in Cole’s vision, though, it was merely a blurred yellow speck down the path. Immediately Jay bolted over and crouched down, wincing at something when his knee touched the ground. Cole twisted his head to look. Blood was leaking out from under the rocks where the rest of his body was undoubtedly mangled. He couldn’t even feel pain from it, just the suffocating feeling of blood welling up from his mangled guts into his flattened stomach.

“We need to get him out.” Jay’s voice was shaking. They all knew there was no saving their leader. It hurt Cole’s heart that they would even try.

“We can’t,” Zane said, forcing himself to keep his voice stable.

Kai slowly sat down on the ground beside Cole and started to brush his fingers through Cole’s hair with his free hand. Cole let his eyes drift closed and rested his head on the ground. The calming motion made him realize exactly how lightheaded and tired he was. He was suddenly a little more okay with not being able to breathe.

“Cole,” Jay pleaded. “Cole, stay awake, please.”

“Jay.” Zane’s voice was eerily calm. “He’s not going to make it.”

Jay didn’t even try to maintain false hope. He knew it wouldn’t help. He started to sob- violent, ugly things that made Cole feel even more sick with the weight of the guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Cole rasped, feeling blood swirling in his stomach and coating his throat in bile. Tears slipped out of his eyes. It hurt so much he was numb.

Jay just cried and gripped at Cole’s hand.

“It’s not your fault, Cole,” Zane soothed.

Kai said nothing, and just continued to stroke his hands through Cole’s hair.

Breathing grew harder. His perception was starting to grow fuzzy at the lack of oxygen. Why couldn’t he feel his legs? He used to be able to. God, the floor around his stomach was so warm. Was he bleeding?

Fingers brushed through his hair. They were warm and calming, soothing him to sleep.

He had things to do, but maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
